hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Minions
Minions are a fundamental part of Hypixel Skyblock. They allow the player to receive resources even while offline. A Minion is placed in the center of an area of 5 x 5 (7 x 7 w/ Minion Expander or even 9x9 w/ 2 Minion Expanders) blocks and generates different materials depending on the type of Minion. They can not be sold or added to the Auction House, but they can be traded. File:Coal minion.png|Coal Minion IV File:Minion Menu.png|Cobblestone Minion I Menu File:Minion layout.png|Coal Minion Layout (Light grey glass represents air) Minions can be crafted into higher tiers, which increases collection speed and maximum storage size. Tier XI is currently the highest tier a Minion can have. You can immediately distinguish between tiered minions because tiered minions have a colored patch on their heads. Minions can also get upgrades. Initially, you can only place 5 minions. However, this can be increased to 24 by creating new minions/upgrading existing ones (for the first time). You can see the progression to place more further down. Minion Slots Minions have 4 types of slots. They are classified by the following: *'Minion Skins' (Green, 1 Slot) - These are purely ornamental. *'Fuel' (Red, 1 Slot) - Increases minion production speed for a limited time, and are destroyed if removed (with the exception of Enchanted Lava Bucket / Solar Panel). *'Automated Shipping' (Blue, 1 Slot) - Minions will automatically sell generated items once its inventory (and its chest if it has one) is full. *'Upgrades' (Yellow, 2 Slots) - Unlike the other slots, both upgrade slots have a variety of different functions they can supply, although not all upgrades can be used on some minions. Specific things placed nearby can also have effects: *'Extra Storage' - There is no slot for this, as it is placed directly to the side of the minion. It acts as a chest that a minion can put more of its produced resources in. *'Crystals' - There is no slot for this, as it is placed on your Private Island to enhance certain types of minions. Minion Fuel Automated Shipping Upgrades Minion Skins Minion Skins are cosmetic overrides to a specific minion's appearance. It does not affect performance. See article for full details. Minion Storage Minion chests can be placed on any side of a minion (but not above), and once their inventory is full items will be placed into the chest instead. Chests will be used before "automated shipping" items. Minion Crystals *Farm Crystal (Pumpkin VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby farming minions by . Effective Radius: 8 *Woodcutting Crystal (Birch Wood VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby foraging minions by . Effective Radius: 12 Other minion items *'Minion Chair' - Purely cosmetic. Counts as a furniture item. Minion placed on it will not work, but will also not count towards the minion total. Cannot place a minion skin on minions sitting in the chair. Minion List Increasing Minion Capacity The number of unique minions you can place on your island varies as you create more unique minions. This includes creating new unique minion type or higher level minion of the same type you have already collected. In the table below you can find the number of unique minions that can be placed after creating a certain number of unique minions. Upgrading a minion to a specific tier for the first time minion count as a "unique" minion. Types and Profit Spreadsheet There are currently 51 types of minions. Due to the limitations of this wiki a google sheet that is extremely useful is better suited to working out the profit of you're minions. To load this spreadsheet click this link here for the updated forum post containing the most recent spreadsheet. Make a copy of this sheet to input particular information for each minion. * Link to forum post * Link Directly to Spreadsheet Please refer to best money making strategies for a more particular guide on which minions to have if you're main interest is making money and not getting more unique minions. Mob Spawning Minion Mechanics The mechanics of mob spawning minions are similar to that of mob spawners in vanilla Minecraft. The "ideal layout" only shows the general spawning area for mobs around a minion. Minions can only spawn mobs within a 5x5 area centered around them. The vertical range in which they spawn is 6 blocks (3 below, 2 above, and 1 at eye level with the minion). As long as there is a block for them to spawn on and spawning will not cause them to take suffocation damage, they will spawn in accordance with the minion's normal spawning times. Mobs that are wider than 1 block (slimes, magma cubes, ghasts etc) are limited by the horizontal range, but will still spawn partially inside nearby walls and possibly escape. If a mob is outside of a minion's range, it will not kill it automatically and collect the loot. Best Money Making Strategies * The best strategy to use for the snow minion is to use an enchanted lava bucket as fuel, ideally an enchanted hopper for selling and a compactor and diamond spreading. This minion will fill up very quickly so be careful and this will decrease your profit to 50 or 90% depending on your hopper (at 50% it is lower than the profit from clay which should take at least 4-5 full irl days at least to fill up). You then withdraw all the items and sell them at the ah for maximum profit. However, selling them to the NPC still generates a pretty generous amount of coins due to the diamonds created. XI cph = 2492 coins. * The best clay strategy is to use a clay minion with an enchanted lava bucket as fuel, any hopper for selling and a super compactor with a diamond spreading which will let you get a quite profitable amount of money even when not online. This method also grants lots of fishing and some mining exp. (Note you must sell at the shop for this to be effective) XI cph = 2138 coins. * For the mobs, it is currently disputed which easily obtainable mob minion is best whilst not 'being away from the keyboard. using a method where they fall into a water source where they drown is likely the easiest. Use two minion expanders (whilst online there are better methods for when you are offline), enchanted lava bucket and any selling hopper. Pickup all these magma slime drops from hoppers and you should make a pretty reasonable amount of coins 'online Tier XI cph = 3888 coins. Tips and Trivia * Each new level of a minion is a unique minion level contributing towards more minion slots. * Increasing a minion's level could give it a better version of its tool (aesthetic). * There was a glitch in early SkyBlock that was putting a minion in a chest had a small chance of turning into a Steve or Alex head. They also had colored names. * TimeDeo's co-op island is the first island to have all minions maxed. * A snow minion is listed in the crafted minions list after the v0.7.5 update. It is rumored to be connected to the new Season of Jerry event. Minion Dialogue All minions can say things or ask questions to each other or the player. Below are a few things they say. Minions sometimes play rock paper scissors with each other and brag about it if they win. *"Break's over, back to work!" (After emptying minion from full inventory) *"Hi (username)!" *"I may be shorter than you, but I work for two!" *"I'm your favourite, right?" *"Fancy Armor you have there!" (Only shows if you have strong armor) *"Nothing’s getting through that Armor!” (Only shows if you have strong armor) *"I am Ironman!" ~ Iron Minion *"I'm Fabulous; after he's starting to spin and changing color" ~ Mushroom Minion *"Your skin is.... Ok" *"Woops, I missed it!" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *"Got it! jk" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *Mine, wait a few seconds, mine again, that's my thing. *sleep well (says at night) *That's a cute Rabbit, come see me little Rabbit! (Only shows when a Rabbit is nearby) *Long time no see (Any minion when the player did not go near him for more than 1 day) *This is fine (if the minion is on fire from lava) Conversation Between Minions ~ Specific for a minion: *Minion 1: Creeper **Minion 2: Aww Man! *Minion 1: Did you see that new super hero movie?" **Minion 2: No, I was working haha **Minion 1: Same! *Minion 1: Wanna do something after work? **Minion 2: Sure! When's that?" **Minion 1: No clue *Minion 1: Hi I'm (Type of the minion) **Minion 2: I know" **Minion 1: k *Minion 1: What if those stars are other Skyblocks? **Minion 2: Wow, that's deep **Minion 1: We live in a simulation. **Minion 2: Calm down, Neo *Minion 1: Shifumi? **Minion 2: Sure 3 2 1 **(Both minions: paper, rock or shears) **Winner: Ha, I won! **Loser: YOU CHEATED *Minion 1: Pretty sure you are shorter than me. **Minion 2: We are the same size... **Minion 1: Yeah right. *Minion 1: Did you hear that new song yet? **Minion 2: Not yet, I've been working haha! **Minion 1: Same! *Minion 1: Boop! **Minion 2: What? **Minion 1: Boop! **Minion 2: Please no. **Minion 1: Boooooooop! *Minion 1: Ah, I'm so alone. **Minion 2: What about me?? **Minion 1: You don't count. *Minion 1: I always get scared at night. **Minion 2: Cool. (only shows at night) *Minion 1: You have been doing really well recently! **Minion 2: Thanks, you too! **Minion 1: Keep it up! See also *Minion Calculator - -Outputs the item/hour rate of a minion based on type, level fuel, etc. *Google Sheet of minion details - -Extensive sheet detailing everything you need to know about individual minion profits. History References Category:Mechanics